thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Kenney
|image = |role = Voice Actor |country = U.S.A. |born = August 5, 1947 |spouse = Carol Ann Jacobs Kenney |children = Kerri Kenney Ashley Kenney Tanner Kenney |other works = ThunderCats, SilverHawks, TigerSharks, Imus in the Morning, Count Chocula, Sonny the Cuckoo Bird, Bowling for Dollars }} Larry Kenney is an American radio personality and voice actor known for providing his voice for a number of cartoon shows and commercials. Starting his career at the young age of 15 in 1963, Larry began by working as disc jockey at a number of radio stations including WIRL, WOWO, WHN, WKYC, WYNY, WJJD, and WKHK. Larry gained a lot of fame when he became a regular cast member on "Imus in the Morning" in 1973. He recorded impersonations of dozens of popular characters, including Richard Nixon, Elvis Presley, Paul Lynde, Walter Cronkite, Howard Cosell, Edward Kennedy, David Brinkley, Henry Kissinger, George Patton, Paul Harvey, Jim (from “Taxi”), Ross Perot and various others. Larry was also the host of the New York edition of the television show "Bowling for Dollars" from 1976 to 1979. Larry ventured into the world of cartoon voice-over when he was hired by Rankin/Bass to provide his voice for their new animated show, the "ThunderCats". After an audition, Larry was chosen to provide the voice of the main protagonist, Lion-O and a host of other characters. The immense success of ThunderCats shot Larry into the spotlight. After the completion of the show in 1987, Larry went on to do more voice work for Rankin/Bass in their subsequent cartoon shows SilverHawks and TigerSharks. In 2011 Larry was hired by Warner Brothers to provide the voice of Claudus in the new ThunderCats cartoon series. Larry is married to Carol Ann Jacobs Kenney and they have three children, daughters Kerri and Ashley, and son Tanner. His eldest daughter Kerri Kenney-Silver is an actress, best known for her work on the series "Reno 911!" and "The State". Ashley Kenney is a home-schooling advocate and musician, and is currently bassist for the band loom. Tanner Kenney did a voice in the video game "Grand Theft Auto IV". Notes of Interest * For nearly 20 years Larry has provided the voices of “Count Chocula” and “Sonny, the Cocoa-Puffs Coo-Coo Bird”, both mascots for breakfast cereals produced by General Mills * Once he was in a [http://www.toysrus.com/ "Toys R Us"] store looking at a row of ThunderCats toys and saw two boys talking about which action figure they were going to get, one was going to get Jackalman and the other Mumm-Ra. Using his Lion-O voice, he suggested that the boys get Lion-O and as he walked away, said that one of the boy's said, "He doesn't even sound like Lion-O!" * When recording for ThunderCats, whenever his two characters Lion-O and Jackalman had dialog back and forth, he would speak for both characters in real time. He said that he preferred this way of recording dialogues for two characters. * As the voice of Lion-O, he was the leader to Pete Newman's Tygra on ThunderCats. On Silverhawks, the two had a role reversal - Newman, as Quicksilver, was the leader to Kenney's Bluegrass. * In 2005, he reprised his role as the voice of Lion-O for a humorous ThunderCats references on the animated series "Family Guy". Lynne Lipton also reprised her role as the voice of Cheetara for the same episode. * Larry provided the voice of Claudus in the new ThunderCats series. This makes him and Jim Meskimen two of only a small number of people who have contributed to both the Original ThunderCats series and the 2011 series. Quotes * "Doing that show (ThunderCats) finally made me a star with my kids!" Characters Voiced ThunderCats 1980s ThunderCats 2011 *Claudus SilverHawks * Bluegrass * Buzzsaw * Pokerface * Moonstryker * Time Stopper * General Rawlings * Professor Power * Space Bandit * Lord Cash * Warden Lockup TigerSharks * Dolph External Links *Larry Kenney on Wikipedia *Larry Kenney on IMDb *Larry Kenney's official Facebook page *Larry Kenney interview on NBC News Category:Cast & Crew (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Voice Actor (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Voice Actor (SilverHawks) Category:Voice Actor (ThunderCats 2011)